


Dish Delish

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Dish Delish

She licked her fingers slowly, making sure there was nothing left on her hands. Jean Claude had been the one to bring the ice cream with homemade chocolate sauce in for her. She wasn't sure if he brought it for her pleasure or because *he* wanted to "taste" it through her. She was sure he was regretting his decision when she dropped a spoon on his chest and mixed the hot and cold mixture across his chest her fingers before bending and licking it off. Though she smiled when she heard her bedmates groan and knew they were plotting their revenge.


End file.
